


Moment's Silence

by kissuponthelips



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Catholic Matt Murdock, Creative License, Friends to Lovers, Matt Murdock Does Lectures and Appearances at Law Schools in NYC Now, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Maybe - Freeform, Mexican Character, Post Daredevil S2, Pre-Defenders, Slow Burn, age difference?, also chapters dont go with the titles lol, also very slow burn as this is post elektra s2, at some point we will venture into a plot lol, but before matt tells karen he's daredevil, but shes 25, he's 7 years older than her i think, hopefully soon, i just like music, i took some liberties with the daredevil timeline as you will see, i'm catholic so religion will probably be a huge part?, main girl is in law school, mcu netflix has a horrendous job with the daredevil timeline, sort of au but ties into defenders at some point, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissuponthelips/pseuds/kissuponthelips
Summary: At some point in time, Matt thought, it probably would have come to this. But not now and certainly not like this. He didn't need a partner, nor an assistant, not again. However, after months of working (see: being) alone, he gives it a second thought. Perhaps it was the way her heart betrayed her as she played it off nonchalantly as she could or it was the fact that her Criminal Investigations professor was only steps away or, and maybe he was hesitant to admit it, he truly was alone. Either way, he grabbed her card (written in braille, he noticed,) nodded, and walked away.He'd call her tomorrow.





	Moment's Silence

**EPIGRAPH**

* * *

The memory of you emerges from the night around me.  
The river mingles its stubborn lament with the sea.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just the beginning bc i had to post this so i wouldnt lose my draft lol


End file.
